evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Damballa Chant
The Damballa Chant is ??? Damballa In Voodoo, Damballa (also known as Damballah and Damballah Weddo) is one of the most important of all the loa (also spelled "lwa"). Damballa is the sky deity and considered the primordial creator of all life. The veve of Damballah comprises 2 serpents prominent among other emblems. Damballa is a Loa from Voodoo tradition and a spirit associated with death, however in respects to fictional villainy, Damballa is famous as one of the central forces of the popular Child's Play universe - being the entity Chucky calls upon to obtain immortality, as well as the spirit which Chucky tries to call upon whenever he engages in a specific soul-transferring spell. Although used for evil by Chucky, the Loa Damballa is not entirely malevolent, as for Chucky's former master, the firm believer in Voodoo John Bishop (also once known as "Doctor Death"), viewed Chucky's actions as an abomination which makes Chucky indeed an outrage against nature, suggesting Chucky's particular branch of Damballa worship was heretical, (befitting his status as a serial-killer). Regardless of this heresy, it appears Damballa will grant Chucky his desires, as the deity has been seen to manifest briefly in many of the films as a giant storm-cloud, though so far Chucky has only succeeded once in the prayer to Damballa, which was how he became the "Killer Doll" that the world would never forget. Common manifestations of Damballa are stormclouds and violent lightning, sufficient to destroy an entire toy-store (as occured during the night Charles Lee Ray died) - there are specific rules to Damballa's power however and in every movie Chucky has been foiled due to one or more of Damballa's rules (the most common being that his soul transfer will not work if he stays too long in a doll body). The Chant Translation The chant may appear to be French at a glance, but it is not proper French. It appears to be closer to Haitian Creole which is loosely based off of French but has been subject to and modified by other languages. Further evidence that points to its Haitian origins is the use of “Damballa”, a reference to Haitian Voodoo religion. Damballa is a snake-god and lives in the trees near springs and hence is also known as the Draper of Wood. However, all of these claims are based on speculation. Nobody knows the true translation or the meaning of Chucky’s chant including the last phrase of the incantation. It could just be gibberish. French Ade due Damballa. Donnez-moi le pouvoir, je vous en prie! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!!! (x3) English To the almighty Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you! To the mercy of my soul. To the point of my death. Hear me out of from my condemned voice!!!! Versions This is different from the original Chucky chant which comes in different versions: Version 1 Ade due damballa. Give me the power I beg of you. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!!! (x4) Version 2 Ade due damballa. Valinchella santeria. Oya shungo yenya macumba. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chio. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisme lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!!! (x3) Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Voodoo Category:Paranormal